Schulaufsatz 3
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Schulaufsatz zum Dritten!


**Schulaufsatz ****3.0**

Es war Montagmorgen, die Schule begann wieder.

Müde sassen Ran und Shinichi auf ihren Plätzen und gähnten was das Zeug hielt. Das Wochenende war anstrengend gewesen, und sie hatten etwas wenig Schlaf bekommen, weswegen sie am liebsten auf der Stelle wieder einschlafen könnten.

Dem Lehrer hörten sie schon gar nicht mehr zu, seine monotone Stimme klang schrecklich langweilig, und der Jungdetektiv konnte seine Augen nicht mehr länger offen halten...

"Shinichi Kudo!"

Der Oberschüler schrak hoch und tat so, als wäre er die ganze Zeit über hellwach gewesen. Der Lehrer begann sofort mit seiner Standpauke, doch Shinichi interessierte sich überhaupt nicht dafür, obwohl er mit einem Ohr zuhörte.

Der Erwachsene redete und redete, und plötzlich musste der Oberschüler schmunzeln.

"Hast du irgendwas dazu zu sagen?"

"Allerdings", antwortete der Angesprochene. "Es gibt ein tolles Sprichwort, das mein Vater immer wieder gerne von sich gibt."

"Und das wäre?"

Shinichi grinste fies.

"Nichts auf der Welt ist so mächtig wie eine Idee, deren Zeit gekommen ist."

Ran sah Shinichi beeindruckt an. Dieses Sprichwort hatte tatsächlich etwas, aber von Yusaku Kudo hatte sie auch nichts anderes erwartet. Ihr Lehrer jedoch war überhaupt nicht ihrer Meinung.

"Diese Klasse ist dir wohl nicht genug, was? Für dich muss es schon ganz Japan sein. Oder womöglich die ganze Welt? Ach, was rede ich da?", fragte sich der Lehrer dann selber und strich sich durch die Haare. "Nicht mal die Welt ist dir genug!"

"Ich leide nicht an Grössenwahn, wie Sie vielleicht glauben", sagte Shinichi ziemlich desinteressiert und wandte seinen Blick daraufhin dem Fenster zu.

"Wenn du das sagst... Aber den Aufsatz wirst du trotzdem schreiben müssen, und zwar zusammen mit den anderen."

"Wir müssen schon wieder einen Aufsatz schreiben?", maulte Sonoko und bekam von der ganzen Klasse Zustimmung.

"Ganz recht, und zwar jetzt gleich. Heute geht's wieder um Filme, aber dieses Mal nicht um schon gesehene Filme, sondern um solche, die ihr als Nächstes sehen wollt. Alles klar? Hat jeder verstanden, was zu tun ist?"

"Ja", maulte die ganze Klasse. Was konnten sie schon dagegen machen...?

Der Lehrer grinste voller Genugtuung und warf dem Klassenbesten einen Blick zu. Er war sich sicher, dass es Shinichi ein drittes Mal sicher nicht gelingen würde, denn so gut konnte er nicht sein.

Er sollte sich irren.

Kaum hatte der Erwachsene die Blätter ausgeteilt, machte Shinichi sich sofort an die Arbeit, und was er eine Stunde später ablieferte, übertraf die schlimmsten Erwartungen des Lehrers.

_Mein einfältiger Bekannte__r war schon wieder da. Langsam wurde es unheimlich. Letztes Mal gingen seine Fragen ja noch, aber heute... war er müde. Und ziemlich schlecht gelaunt._

_"Was ist denn los?", fragte ich._

_"Ich will 17 Again sein, am besten im Jahr 2012, wenn der Last Impact einschlägt und das Armageddon losgeht."_

_"Das ist unmöglich, das weisst du. Und dass dann die Welt untergeht, ist auch Jenseits der Träume. Aber was ist eigentlich mit all den Superhelden? Iron Man, Superman, Batman, Spiderman, die Watchmen... Und nicht zu vergessen Wolverine von den X-Men."_

_"Der ist voll cool, aber was soll schon mit ihm oder ihnen sein?", fragte er._

_"Haben sie nicht am Independence Day die Welt gerettet?"_

_"Schon, aber auf K-PAX ist es etwas anders."_

_Ich erwiderte nichts, und das brauchte ich auch nicht. Ich konnte es gar nicht. "Ich möchte zu gerne ein Jumper sein, dann könnte ich einfach weg."_

_"Warum denn? Vor wem hast du Angst?"_

_"Vor The Dark Knight. Er kommt immer, wenn Kevin allein zu Haus ist."_

_"Vor dem musst du keine Angst haben, der ist ganz lieb. Aber weisst du, wer dir dennoch helfen könnte?_

_"Nein, wer?"_

_"Sherlock Holmes."_

_"An ihn habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber das Blöde ist nur, dass er gerade irgendwo einen Fall übernommen hat. Ich weiss aber nicht, wo."_

_"Dafür ich. In District 9. Dort hat er angeblich ein Hotel mit All Inclusive gebucht, und er wird-"_

_"Hat er Hilfe?"_

_"Ja, und zwar von Hancock, G.I. Joe, Charlie Bartlett und Ricky Bobby. Die Turtles und Harry Potter mischen aber auch noch mit, das wird wohl ein echtes Party Date."_

_"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass er keinen Hangover bekommt."_

_"Da kommt eher zuerst die nächste Ice Age. Aber weiss du eigentlich, an was ist er dran ist?"_

_"Nö", antwortete er, und ich brauste spielerisch auf._

_"An einem Fall natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht? Dass er nur der Spur des Zodiac-Killers folgt oder darauf wartet, dass die Evolution weitergeht?"_

_"Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass er in Der fast vergessenen Welt die Illuminati verfolgt und Inception anwendet. Oder war es das Knowing?"_

_"Weiss ich doch nicht. Er ist Der Solist, und da wird ihn auch Das A-Team nicht von seinem Fall abhalten können. Er macht nämlich Keine halben Sachen, weisst du?"_

_"Meine Frau, ihre Schwiegereltern und ich aber schon."_

_"Vergiss es. Nicht mal Bionic Woman oder der Prince of Persia haben das geschafft."_

_"Und mit wem oder was ist er unterwegs?"_

_"Mit Knight Rider, und, was mich sehr erstaunt hat, mit dem Duke, der selten allein kommt."_

_"Mit wem kommt dieser Typ denn so?"_

_"Mit__ Kick-Ass und Mrs Doubtfire."_

_"Ach so, also ein richtig tolles Team."_

_Ich lachte, dann schaute ich auf die Uhr._

_"Musst du nicht bald los?"_

_"Doch. Ich gehe jetzt zurück in die Matrix, sonst wird meine Frau sauer."_

_"Warum, was hast du zu ihr gesagt?"_

_"'Mord ist mein Geschäft, Liebling'. Das habe ich gesagt, und damit wollte ich erreichen, dass wir den Schatz zum Verlieben zusammen finden."_

_"Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"_

_"Gar nichts. Es war einfach nur Kiss Kiss Bang Bang."_

_"Du redest Unsinn, weisst du das?"_

_"Ja, und darum sage ich jetzt auch nur noch eins: Ente gut, alles gut."_

Wieder gab es lautes Gelächter, nachdem Shinichis Mitschüler den Aufsatz in die Hände bekommen hatten, und selbst Ran konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Der Lehrer hingegen schwor sich, die Klasse nie wieder einen Aufsatz schreiben zu lassen.

Owari


End file.
